A flow generator typically includes a housing with an integrated control panel for controlling the delivery of pressurized air to be provided to a patient for treatment. Treatment may be provided in various forms, from both simple CPAP systems to more complex non-invasive positive pressure ventilation (NIPPV), such as a Bi-level pressurized gas delivery system. The flow generator may be structured to administer only one form of treatment, or the flow generator may be structured to administer various forms of treatment.
Regardless of the type of flow generator, the control panel of the flow generator allows a clinician and/or patient to adjust the operating parameters or settings of the flow generator for a particular treatment. When the treatment is more complex, the control panel may be relatively advanced with multiple menus and features. If the operating parameters for a treatment are not appropriately selected, e.g., selected by an untrained patient, the treatment may be ineffective and/or harmful to the patient, or the patient simply will not use the apparatus.
Known control panels provide security codes to prevent the patient from inappropriately adjusting certain operating parameters. However, if the patient learns the security codes and/or the security codes are not implemented, the patient can access the same operating parameters as a trained clinician. Therefore, a need has developed in the art to provide improvements to known flow generators to prevent inappropriate selection of operating parameters.